


He's not waking up

by Cotten_Pelt_Paxton



Series: Projecting onto Gordon Freeman [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gordon dies and Benrey and Tommy find his body, I put this with the frenrey tag because Benrey says he loves Gordon, Josh is only mentioned, Other, i go into detail of Gordon's arm being cut off, this is durning black Mesa, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotten_Pelt_Paxton/pseuds/Cotten_Pelt_Paxton
Summary: Gordon is stuck and he's lost to much blood
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Projecting onto Gordon Freeman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	He's not waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a lot better after getting my feelings out, I haven't really doing great but I'm hoping my mood gets better.
> 
> Also sorry for not post for my other fic, I'm not motivated to keep writing. I might just take it down, don't want ppl to get they're hopes up that I'll post.
> 
> Thanks for reading

Slowly opening up his eyes his mind immediately registered the pain shooting up his arm. His arm. They cut off his fucking arm. Gordon tries to look around, tries to see his surroundings but his head feels so fuzzy and light. He just wants to sleep off the pain. 

He feels his eyes slowly start to get heavier and heavier but he can't sleep now he needs to find something or someone that can help him, Lifting his head up Gordon starts to crawl hoping to get somewhere. He reaches a wall.

Trying to prop himself up against it in hopes of getting a better view of wherever the soldiers dumped him. Even thinking about them reminds him of the pain when the knife not only got through the suit but when it started to tear his flesh apart. His throat is still sore from his steaming, over his own screaming he heard his friends. 

Could they even be considered his friends when they left him. They didn't even try, they had taken out aliens and many soldiers before but now they couldn't take a few soldiers. They didn't really care what happened to him, they just wanted to get out. He couldn't blame them for that, he had also wanted to go home and,, and,,,, see his son.

Oh god Joshua, he was over with his mom for the week. What'll happen when he never comes home? Joshua won't know what happened to him, he'll think the his dad left him. A sob rips itself from his mouth, he's crying. He didn't even cry when the soldiers cut his arm off, but now? He's a complete reck, he can't stop thinking about never being able to see Josh get older. He'll never be able to hug and help him off his feet when he gets hurt, never able to celebrate his 5 birthday and all the ones after. 

He's lost so much blood, he's dehydrated from crying, he's tired. He slips down the wall till he's on the floor, as he closes his eyes he just hopes josh knows his dad loves him with all his heart.

\------

By the time Tommy and Benrey find where the soldiers dumped Gordon it's to late already, "Oh l-look Benrey! It's Mr. Free-Freeman!"

The pair jump down from the top of the garbage disposal and run over to where Gordon is laying. Gently shaking Gordon's shoulders Tommy says "Wak-get up Mr. Freeman!"

Gordon doesn't wake up. "Yo, loserman get up, we gotta go!" Benrey says while kicking Gordon's side.

Gordon doesn't wake up. "He-he's not getting up, do-do you think he's okay?" Tommy asks worriedly. "I'm sure he's fine, he must, must just be as dence as a rock" 

Gordon still doesn't wake up. Tommy's face get more and more concerned, he takes a shaky breath as he puts his ear over Gordon's chest.

...

"OH MY G-GOODNESS BENREY!" Tommy shouts taking his head away from Gordon chest. "W-what?" Benrey asks calmly. "He's-he's, Be-Benrey they-they k-killed him" Tommy stutters out. "Y-you can't s-say things -like that Toms, he's-he's alive!" Benrey drops down a grabs Gordon by the collar shaking him in hopes of waking him.

Gordon does not wake up. Benrey continues to shake him, "WAKE UP! FAILMAN WAKE UP NOW! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Benrey shouts. "B-Benrey s-stop, pl-please j-just stop." Tommy grips Benrey's hands.

Benrey looks right at Tommy, "They weren't, they said, I didn't, he can't." Benrey grips Tommy's hands tighter, "I, I killed him. I loved him, and and I got him killed"

Gordon won't wake up.

He didn't hear the sobs of both of this former friends.

Gordon can't.


End file.
